particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulstrian
Hulstrians are an ethnic group largely in the Republic of Gishoto and Kazulia Magna et Libera descended from the Holy Luthori Empire who colonized Gishoto. The vast majority of Hulstrians are either Hulstrian Lutheran or Catholic. The majority of Hulstrians live in the former Hulstrian Kingdom, currently the states of Hulstria(Hulstrian: Hulsterreich), Budenlar(Hulstrian:Budenlaren), and Kuratha(Hulstrian:Kurathen) in Gishoto as well as Hent(Hulstrian: Henschen) in Kazulia. While Hulstrians traditionally are known for their conservatism, a large minority living in Hulstria are very liberal. The traditional views of Hulstrians are represented in the legislature of Gishoto by the Imperial Hulstrian Party. The capital city of Gishoto, Kien, is also the cultural center of Hulstrian Culture. History Husltrians are descendants of the Luthori colonists who moved to Gishoto following the discovery of the continent of Dovani by Christopher Dove. They stopped calling themselve Luthori after Hulstria and several other Luthori colonies in the current borders of Gishoto declared independence from the Holy Luthori Empire. Hulstrians in Gishoto would set up 2 Kingdoms and 3 Empires before they would be forced under the Communist Republic's iron fist. Relations with other Ethnic Groups Gao-Showa Throughout their history Hulstrians have been locked in conflict with the Gao-Showa, who they call the Gishotoi. The Gao-Showa and Hulstrians have beeen in conflct ever since the colonists arrived in Gishoto leading to several wars including the Gishoto Civil War starting in roughly 2198 following the Christmas Day Bombings. Since the Communist Republic Hulstrians have begun to try and work with the Gao-Showa to improve Gishoto. This extends as far as the Hulstrians attempting to refrain from calling the Gao-Showa, Gishotoi. Dranian-Welsh The Welsh refugees of Dranland have replaced the Gao-Showa as the average Hulstrian most detested ethnicity. Hulstrians view the Welsh as a crued, barbaric people who only have come to Hulstria and Gishoto because they can't solve their own problems and need a foreign government to do it for them. Most Hulstrians advocate deporting as many of the Welsh as possible. Sub Groups of Hulstrians Hulstro-Gishotons Hulstro-Gishotons make up the bulk of the Hulstrian population. They are defined as Hulstrians living with in the borders of Gishoto. They, like all Hulstrians, are the direct descendents of the Luthori Colonists. In Gishoto they have been the top ethnic group for some time, and only in recent years with the influx of Dranian-Welsh, have begun to view the Gao-Showa as equals. Hulstro-Gishotons can be divided into two smaller groups, those who actually live in Hulstria, and those who don't. Those living in Hulstria are much, much more liberal then their counter parts in the rest of Gishoto. In any case, all Hulstro-Gishotons believe in the idea the Gishoto is Hulstrian, and that Gishoto should have a Hulstrian Kaiser on the Throne. The Traditional more conservative views of Hulstro-Gishotons are represented in Gishoto by the Imperial Hulstrian Party. The vast majority of Hulstro-Gishotons are Hulstrian Lutheran, however there is a minority that practice Catholicism, thusly being dubbed Catholic Hulstrians. Hulstro-Gishotons have used several anthems throughout their existance, however Menelich's Hulstria Almighty is now accepted as the de facto anthem. Kazulian Hulstrians The Hulstrians that live in Kazulia are mostly like their ancestors in Gishoto, but there are some differences. The biggest is that most Hulstrians in Kazulia (about 80%) are Catholic, and only a minority in the province of Hent remained Lutheranian. The Kazulian-Catholic Church doesn't recognise a certain Holy See, and traditionally follows the Cardinal of Thorgerd. This "catholization" is due to the Schismatic Period, an important period in Kazulian history. Hulstrians in Kazulia are mostly in high society, because when they came they became leaders of the Kazul tribes very soon. "Common" Hulstrians are mostly found in Hent, and in the north of Kazulia Hulstrians can be hardly found. Though Kazulia is a republic and doesn't recognise nobles anymore, the old titles are still used, and therefor names like Graf Leopold IV. von Saltzburgh (a former defense minister of Kazulia) are heard and read often. Malivian Hulstrians In 1981, Hulstrians began arriving the Malivia trying to escape the political chaos that had been created with the collapse of the Second Kingdom of Hulstria. With them they brought their conservative values and their faith of Lutheranism. However many Lutherans in Malivia soon broke from the old church to establish the Lutheran Church of Malivia, returning to traditional views of Lutheranism, though more liberal ones then those of The Traditionalist Lutheran Church. The New Malivian Hulstrians quickly began to settle in the regions of Polkana and Washibar, establishing the basis for those region's conservatism. The only real political rumblings from the Malivian Hulstrians was the short lived Imperial Republic Party, who attempted and failed to establish a Lutheranized Monarchy under a Dauphin in Malivia. Hulstrian Culture Hulstrians are leagendary for their very unique culture that has developed of the centuries from living in Gishoto. Hulstrians are world renouned for thier ability to hold thier liquor, the majority of which is either Beer, Liqueur, or Cognac. Because of this large industries have popped up in Hulstrian Regions of Gishoto and other area of the world with large Hulstrian populations. Hulstrian Beer is also world famous for being some of the best beer ever to be brewed. This is thanks to no small part to the fact that the Hops grown in Hulstria and Budenlar are knwn for the incredibly strong, distinctive taste they lend to the beer as well as the massive amounts of hops Hulstrian brewers put in their beer. Hulstria in particular is known for its Beer Garden, which are outdoor taverns more or less, where alcohol can be legally served. Drinking Alcohol in public is prefectly legal in all of Gishoto. Hulstrians are also known for their wearing of Lederhosen, which are traditional leather pants originally woren by Luthori Colonists. Lederhosen has come to symbolism the sterotypical Hulstrian to foreigners, and many are shocked when they arrive in Hulstria and don't see all the men dressed in them. This is because Lederhosen have since roughly the 1900's be reserved to wear only for special occasions such as weddings, birth celebrations, and many of Hulstria's famous festivals. Hulstrians are also deeply in love with Coffee, as can be seen by the massive number of Cafes in Kien. Hulstrians generally don't agree on what type of coffee is best, in Kien a dark roast is king, while else where in Gishoto Hulstrians perfer a medium roast. What is agreed upon is that Coffee must be drunken hot, but with cream and sugar. This is largely because Hulstrians are credited with being the first to add cream and sugar to coffee. Classic Hulstrian Coffee consists of Hot Coffee, Chocolate or Peppermint Liquer, Cream, and Sugar. During the Christmas season this is often served with a Peppermint Stick in it. Category:Gishoto Category:Ethnic Group Category:Dovani